everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Courtly Jester
|log = }} Courtly Jester is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Joker Card and is closely affiliated with Wonderland High, the main high school in Wonderland, as the student body president, which by Wonderland rules, also makes her said school’s vice principal and principal. She was held in Wonderland Prison, doing her time to make up for the chaos that she’s evoked upon Wonderland."Way Too Wonderland: Courtly Pleads Her Case" Later, she was released and sent to Ever After High as a student with a legitimate destiny. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she wants to be a queen. In fact, she is enrolled in Princessology because of this. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Paula Rhodes. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Diana Alonso. Character Personality Courtly is the type to have an aggressive and assertive, power-hungry exterior and an insecure interior, often referring to herself as “lowly Courtly Jester”. Her Joker heritage also makes her mischievous and a liar. She has no trouble twisting others’ words. In “Way Too Wonderland”, she is the head of a conspiracy against the Queen of Hearts, planning to overthrow her. As principal and vice-principal of Wonderland High and chief of prosecution at the school court, she has huge power over a significant part of Wonderland, as even the royal herald goes by her rules. However, a lot has changed since then. In her time at Wonderland Prison, Courtly claims to have rewritten her ways and promises to be good and make more friends. Appearance Courtly has short, blond, pastel purple and blue-streaked hair styled in a one-sided fringe, covering her left, right-hand-side-sided eye. A portion of it is braided down the left side of her head. She has scarlet pink eyes (purple on the doll) and a white diamond painted around her right-hand-sided eye, as well as a wide red grin, befitting her Joker nature. Courtly has pale skin and sports an eccentric jester-like look. In the box art, her bangs are dyed purple and she wears her hair in a low bun. On her doll, her bangs are streaked and curled away from her eyes, and she wears a long ponytail. These changes to her appearance could be that her Wonderland attire is different from her Ever After attire. More likely, it is just a simplified variation of her outfit and hairstyle. Interests Courtly enjoys playing croquet in the fields with her friends and she is said to be a natural at it. She is also a skilled trapeze artist, as she is seen hanging upside down on one. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Joker Card. Friends Duchess Swan is considered Courtly's best friend. She is also well acquainted with Raven Queen and Lizzie Hearts, although she nearly killed Raven and tried to overthrow Lizzie’s mother. She was also arrested for stealing Lizzie’s identity. She and Kitty Cheshire share an interest in pranking, and they like to team up to prank others. Romance She has her eye on Alistair Wonderland, despite him being Bunny’s boyfriend. Timeline * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Courtly Jester. * August 07, 2015: Courtly Jester appears in the "Way Too Wonderland" trailer. * August 14, 2015: Courtly Jester makes her cartoon debut in "Way Too Wonderland". * December 15, 2015: Courtly Jester's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes * Courtly's entire name is a pun on Court Jester, otherwise known as a Joker. Her name Courtly is also based on the word "court" and the name Courtney. Also, in the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland it is explained that all the cards are loyal servants and based on their symbol (Heart, Spade, Club and Diamond) they are assigned a role. It is explained in the book that the spades are gardeners, clubs are soldiers, hearts are members of the royal family and diamonds are courtiers (which is another play on her name and the fact that she has a diamond mark on her face as well all throughout her outfit, making her not only a joker card but a diamond one too). * She has a British accent like fellow Wonderlandian Lizzie Hearts. * She is similar to Batman villain Harley Quinn. Also, the joker face on her magic card resembles the Joker (also from Batman). * She is shorter than Maddie. * Due to her more mature-looking face, she appears a bit older than the other students. * Her smile is larger than Kitty’s. Gallery Profile art - Courtly Jester.jpg Promo Art - What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester.jpg Promo Art - Save Courtly.jpg Icon - Courtly Jester.jpg 8rB2gyxz_400x400.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels Category:Students